The Book of the Boom's and Knight's Family
Description You know the Boom's Fam and the Knight's Fam but would you like to know them more? This book is all about: Mally Boom and Violet Boom and Henry Boom and Zane Boom and Cindy Knight and Sour Bill Knight! They live at Isle of the Dirty! Read this book find more out of That Revenge and the Boom's Fam and the Knight's Fam! Appearances * Serenity Urias as Mally Boom * Sydney Brown and Natalie Rowe as Violet Boom * Brody Barton as Henry Boom * Daniel Herman as Zane Boom * Sophia Combs and Iris Hosey as Cindy Knight * Michael Smith as Sour Bill Knight Locations (all mentioned) # Isle of the Dirty # Peters Cafe # Revenge School # Witch School Chapter: 1 Meet the Boom's Fam and the Knight's Fam! You know the Boom's Fam and the Knight's Fam; Mally Boom and Violet Boom and Zane Boom and Henry Boom and Cindy Knight and Sour Bill Knight! They are customers at Peters Café! They love living in Isle of the Dirty! They love the Villainous Fireworks! Mally Boom and Violet Boom went to Revenge School and Cindy Knight and the rest of the crew went to Witch School! Want to know their full name? Are you Listening? Mally Boom's full name is Mally "Bertha" Boom. Violet Boom's full name is Violet "Malsy" Boom. Zane Boom's full name is Zane Boom. Henry Boom's full name is Henry Boom. Cindy Knight's full name is Cindy "Rella" Knight. Sour Bill Knight's full name is Sour Bill Knight. Chapter: 2 Now you know a little more about the VK family! You passed the VK test! You are a true VK! Can you not wait until more info coming soon! Watch our movies and tell your friends and family about us! Are you ready to meet more of the Boom's Fam and Knight's Fam in That Revenge 3: The Good Life? You must be real good at making Revenge's! Get ready for That Revenge 3: The Good Life coming Summer 2019! They love Isle of the Dirty so much! Chapter: 3 Goodbye for now... See you in That Revenge 3: The Good Life! "We got to wrap up this story at some point!" said Mally Boom "Can't wait for That Revenge 3: The Good Life! It's going to be Lit!" said Violet Boom "Zane loves his Stone in Stone City in Isle of the Dirty!" said Zane Boom "I love Revenge's! Now that is my subject!" said Henry Boom "I love WICKED FUN! It's SUMMER!!!" said Cindy Knight "I love Sour stuff!" said Sour Bill Knight "Until then, bye for now! See ya real soon!" said Mally Boom and Violet Boom and Zane Boom and Henry Boom and Cindy Knight and Sour Bill Knight Category:Books Category:Movie Books Category:That Revenge Movie Novels Category:Novels Category:Released Novels Category:Released Books Category:That Revenge Movie Category:That Revenge Movie 2 Category:That Revenge 3: The Good Life Category:Magic America USA Category:Browse